You Protect the Ones You Love
by Larkafree
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega. I changed it up! Sam must help Dean keep the secret that he's sparked as an Omega from their packmaster and father. Dean must find a mate soon, unmated omegas are frowned upon. Castiel shows interest in the prospect but how will Cass get Dean from John without revealing the secret? Slash. Smut. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying my luck at an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic. I absolutely LOVE wolves. I have taken a few creative liberties like eye colours.**

* * *

The day John Winchester's first son was born was a day of celebration in the Winchester pack. Dean is raised as a strong-minded alpha, like his father before him. Dean remembers hearing John's disappointed tone every single time he didn't track or hunt good enough.

"Dean, why aren't you getting this? A packmaster must be the best at defending his pack and that includes tracking unwanted wolves and keeping them off our territory."

Dean's response was always, "yes sir, sorry sir, I'll try harder next time." He felt like he was shaming the pack name upon each failure. How does a packmaster keep control if he can't even tell his pack members apart? The young wolf really did try, but to no avail.

When Sam was born it was another day of celebration. John was not so strict on his second born son's upbringing. Sammy could get away with practically murdering a rival pack and John would defend him to the end. "Sam, why aren't you trying?"

"I am sir." The younger wolf would answer back, venom dripping from his words.

John would scoff, but let it slide. It was his youngest, nothing really substantial was riding on his shoulders, not like Dean, future packmaster of the Winchester pack.

Dean and Sam were well-behaved young pups, listening to their father and learning among the pack as they matured. No one in the pack or any of the other packs question Dean being the alpha to take over the pack.

When Dean was nearly eighteen something very unexpected occurs. The young wolf is hanging out with his friends in a clearing near the river when Dean feels something stir in his loins, causing him to double over in discomfort. Sam notices first and pulls Dean away from the group.

The smell is the first thing that hits Sam. It's not the scent of an alpha, strong and musky like their father but an intriguing aroma. Sam manages to get Dean into their car as fast as he can and back to their house. Thankfully the pack is out hunting or something and the place is empty.

Sam steps back from his hunched over older brother and watches, uncertain of how to proceed.

Dean moans quietly as he curls into a ball, cradling his knees to his chest. That was the first time Dean went into heat. It was disgraceful for an alpha to father an omega, the entire pack would not be very accepting of Dean once they knew the truth.

Both young wolves could just imagine the shock and betrayal on John's face when he was informed. Sam thought it would go something like a vacant expression on John's usually grim face, then shock and ending with rage, lots and lots of rage. Losing his next in line would be devastating to any packmaster. The proud John could possibly disown Dean, but that was rash and uncalled for. There was a pretty good chance the pack wouldn't stand for that. Okay, so Sam might have kidded himself on that. John nearly stopped eating when his wife and Omega, Mary died. Neither Dean nor baby Sam seemed to be able to reach their father. Emotionally he was empty, Ellen helped, but that was years later. The emotional scars were already set, Dean was fearful of failing his father and pack. Sam was set to rebel against John for the way he treats Dean and John had gone into army tactics, raising the boys to be strong and independent, but leaders as well.

Sam was nearing the time when he would spark and be labeled as an official member of the pack. It was implied that Sam didn't have the skills or strength to be an alpha and certainly not be the third in line of the pack. Dean and Sam are terrified of John finding out about Dean so the brothers devise a plan.

Sam would purposely rub all Dean's clothing with his scent. It was a beta scent, but it was still better than the pack finding out Dean was a breeding mule and not their alpha and next pack leader.

The pack started to notice the change in Dean. He was not as dominate as before and John was getting worried.

It came to light once, Dean had accompanied John to aid in the negations of possibly expanding the pack territory through mating. Dean didn't know that it was a proposed engagement for Andy. He was furious, but didn't dare voice it. He listened to the terms that the other packmaster was offering and knew Andy would never in a million years agree with this. The young wolf walked away in the middle of the discussion and this intrigued the other alpha.

"John, what is with your boy? He seems awfully quiet, not really alpha behaviour. I've never known an alpha to willing show his back to a rival alpha during negations."

John does turn to look at Dean and can see the inner turmoil within bubbling to the surface, but why hasn't he spoken? "Dean, come 'ere boy," he nearly growls.

Dean's head pops up at the command. He submits to the aggression in his father's voice and nearly trips over himself to comply. That was the first true sign.

Dean was perfectly happy when it was deemed he was a beta. John seemed okay with it also, utterly disappointed, but slowly coming around to the new knowledge.

Both young Winchesters knew if they were discovered John would feel disgraced, so instead Sam and Dean drive two towns over and go to a pack doctor. Ellen Harvelle, thankfully was very understanding of the situation.

"Hello Sam, Dean." She greets the brother warmly with a quick hug to both as she ushers them into an exam room down the hall.

They both greet her back. "Hey Ellen."

"Well, what can I do for my two favourite Winchesters?" She sits down on a stool in the exam room.

Dean looks down at his hands, fidgeting. Sam clears his throat and elbows Dean in the side.

Dean hisses at the contact, but looks up finally.

"What?" The pretty doctor looks from one brother to the other, concerned.

"It's Dean, he uh, how to word it right?"

Dean interrupts, "I'm not a beta." He huffs as his arms cross in front of his chest, pissed he has to be here in the first place. Dean Winchester does not do doctors.

"Uh, ok Dean, so if you aren't a beta and it's been established you aren't an alpha what does that leave you as?" Ellen rifles through a few papers in her lap. She was a little caught off guard at this but she'll listen to what they have to say.

Dean groans as he gets up from his seat and paces the room. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a damn omega!" He kicks a trash can in frustration.

"That's highly unlikely Dean." She looks at Dean's medical history, what little she has and shakes her head.

Sam pipes up at that moment, "it's true, I've smelt it and he has these spells."

Ellen looks up from her folder and gives a slightly puzzled look. "If that's true I will run some tests and make sure of it. And for the record they're called 'Heats'.

"I don't care what they're called, make them stop! I can't live like this. Dad's gunna freak and I don't know what to do."

She puts the folders down on the exam table and tries to console the now distraught teen.

Dean hates to admit it but he sobs into Ellen's open arms, crying out his anger and frustration and confusion of his body turning against him.

After a good five minutes of Dean hugging the doctor Ellen lifts her head and motions for Sam to leave the room. "Dean, sweetie, I know you don't want to but I'm going to need to examine you and get some blood."

Dean shoots his eyes towards his retreating brother. "Sammy! Don't leave."

Ellen shakes her head, "I think it's best if he's not here for this." She leans in close to Dean's ear and whispers, "you need to strip and sit on the table with your legs in the holsters."

Dean's face pales noticeably. Dean trades his jeans for an examination gown as he reluctantly sits on the table like asked.

Ellen tries to be quick, but thorough with her exam. She prescribes Dean a heat suppressant and uses a fake name, Brian Johnson.

* * *

**Please Leave Some Love! *_***


	2. Chapter 1-5?

**My apologies to my current readers after much pondering I have come to the conclusion that the first chapter was lacking... so I sat down and wrote out more dialogue and plotpoints. It got long so I broke it up into two chapters. So technically this was the last half of chapter one previously, but now there's juicy new information and I changed a few things cuz it was pointed out I state facts instead of incorporating it into dialogue. So reread chapter one!**

* * *

A month goes by with the brothers worrying that their deceit will be discovered. Ellen calls with good news. Dean is a perfectly healthy omega through his first heat and ready for mating. Neither Sam nor Dean thinks it's that great of news but they thank Ellen anyways.

Alphas and betas don't fully mature until twenty-one so Dean has just under three years to tell the pack before he is expected to take on a mate. That's going to be three long years for both it seems. Sam will most likely be expected to find a mate soon as well. As an omega it's dangerous to leave Dean unprotected while he is unmated. Omegas are mature once they go through their first heat, which ranges from eighteen to twenty-one.

Dean tries his best to show dominance among the pack to keep them from suspecting but John has no alpha to take over now. Within two months John's taken on a new mate and has her pupped.

Sam is nearing his eighteenth birthday, Dean his nineteenth when their younger brother, Adam is born. Dean and Sam show their joy at the celebration dinner, but shrink into the background early on. John was boasting and showing off his newborn as if he was the most prized possession he had, more loved than them even. Who neglects their sons and takes on a new mate just to get the alpha he wants? John Winchester, that's who. Neither Sam nor Dean can take the looks John shoots them now that he has his next opportunity for his alpha son. Kate is slightly ashamed by John's actions but she can't openly challenge his behaviour, in front of the entire pack. She loves her son and her husband mate, but sometimes he can be so cold and inhumane to his own flesh and blood. She hopes that Adam will be an alpha, she doesn't want her son to share Dean and Sam's fates.

The brothers decide to roam the forest to pass the time instead. They are up near a ridge when Sam stops dead in his tracks and circles back to protect Dean, hackles raised. He's caught a scent and it's not one of their pack. In fact it's an alpha's scent and a foreign one. Sam growls, alerting Dean to the danger. He makes sure he is between Dean and the stranger.

Just twenty feet ahead of Sam's line of sight he sees a large gray wolf emerge from the bushes. He is large, with strong shoulders, a compact muzzle and large blue eyes. It's a second before the other wolf catches on to the situation and bares his teeth.

Sam holds his ground, eyes staring at the threat, ears erect and forward, tongue retracted, nose shortened, head held high with his neck arched, body tall and erect, tail held high and quivering. He is the textbook display of aggressive and possessive. He's trying to keep the alpha away from Dean. He knows how to protect one of his pack from an enemy, but he's never been faced with an unfriendly alpha before. They bare their fangs at one another and stare each other down. Dean is whimpering behind Sam, looking away, eyes closed to slits, ears flattened and turned down to the side, mouth closed with his teeth covered, head lowered, neck extended, body crouched low with his tail tucked under his body, wagging. He is obviously terrified, trying to figure out if he can get away.

After a tense five minute stare down where both wolves stand their ground, the gray wolf breaks eye contact and lifts his leg to mark the area as his territory; Pretty much telling them to go away.

Sam pants heavily as he watches the wolf stalk away. He turns to check on Dean, who is now lying in a ball of fur.

The first thing Sam does is nip at Dean's ear. "What the hell Dean! You didn't tell me you are in heat."

Dean looks down and whimpers. "Sorry, we couldn't get the suppressants this month…"

Sam growls as he noses at his brother. "Well that was fucking close. You have no idea how difficult that was. A beta standing up to an alpha, he could have killed me! If he stayed much longer I would have submitted and he would have pounced on you."

"I didn't think we'd run into any wolves out here. They're all at the celebration. I wasn't thinking about a rival pack."

Sam just nudges Dean onto his feet. "It doesn't matter now. We best not get caught in this part of the woods from now on."

Dean nods his agreement and they head back to the pack house. They shift while in the outskirts of their land. Wolves can't mask their scents very well while in wolf form and they don't need a beta smelling Dean all delicious as he is currently.

They dress in their torn jeans and muscles shirts before they enter the party again. They bypass the festivities and head straight for Sam's room to find some clothes for Dean to wear that reeks of beta and not omega in heat.

Sam finds one of Dean's heat suppressants in a bottle in the back of his dresser drawer and hands it to his brother. "Tomorrow you go to Ellen and get more."

Dean nods his head in submission.

Luckily there are no more run-ins with the mysterious gray wolf and Dean keeps on top of his pills.

By the time Dean is nearly twenty-one John is pressuring him to find a mate. "Come on Dean, why don't you take on Ellen's daughter, Jo, you remember her right? long slender legs, blonde with rich blue eyes. She'd make a great match for you."

Dean groans, trying to avoid this as much as possible. "She's too outspoken and you know it. She had Garth on his knees last night just because he tried to punk her beer."

John nods in agreement and walks away reluctantly.

Once Dean has found his mate Sam will be allowed to take on a mate too, but Dean is getting sketchy about being at the house now.

Dean is dreading having to tell his dad and pack, but it's getting harder to deny his true nature as each month passes. Dean must find an alpha or beta and soon.

Sam can see the stress Dean is under from their dad and the pack. So much is expected of him and he doesn't know what to do, how to let them down gently. He decides Dean needs a run in the forest. Things are simpler when it's just you and the forest beneath your paws. Dean reluctantly agrees to join his brother.

They are running through a small clearing up by the mountain top when Sam senses they are being watched. His first instinct is to guard Dean, it's become first nature.

Dean can tell something is off when Sam's fur stands on edge. "What is it Sammy?"

Sam snarls, "I smell a wolf, alpha." He turns his head, searching out the scent. It seems vaguely familiar, but he can't place it. Sam growls as he paces around Dean protectively. He stops mid step when he hears the branches of a nearby bush rustle.

From behind the bush emerges the same gray wolf from before. Sam assumes the position, snarling at the alpha.

Dean whimpers and hides behind a huge tree at the edge of the clearing, making sure Sam is still between him and the alpha. He whimpers quietly, cursing the fact he has no control over his future and no implied dominance. He should be able to protect himself, not need Sam there. He is so upset he shifts back to human and begins sobbing.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've read many Alpha/Beta/Omega fics and I know there is controversy over certain aspects and I hope the creative liberties I took aren't too rash.**

**I wanna say how much I appreciate aLoggedInReader for helping me with this story! **

**TOCon is like less than three days away and tonight is "Pig in a Poke"! And I'm über excited and finalized my next Con. And it's a beautiful day out so have some Wolf!**

* * *

Sam's ears perk up at the sound of his brother in distress. He bares his teeth at the gray wolf but backs away, slowly inching towards Dean to check on him. They can't communicate when one is human and the other is wolf. He shifts back as well and keeps his eyes on the wolf. When he is standing beside Dean he looks down and kneels to hug his brother, consoling him. Sam looks up and sees the wolf is gone and sighs, relieved. "Dean, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's my duty as your brother." Sam tenses when he sees movement by the bushes and stands to get between Dean and the movement.

A tall dark-haired man walks out of the bushes, head pointed to the ground, eyes scanning the dirt beneath his bare feet. He is dressed in cut off shorts and a faded AC/DC shirt. Sam quickly pulls his jeans and shirt on as well and approaches the man.

"Stop right there! Leave us alone. We don't want any trouble, please just leave." Sam tries to show authority, but he knows as a beta speaking to an alpha is not easy, even if it's not his alpha.

The man looks up and makes eye contact with Sam for the first time as a human. "I'm not a threat, please you misunderstand. Let me explain."

Sam holds his hand up, stopping the man from his approach. "Don't come any closer."

The dark-haired man does stop and looks past Sam to Dean. "He is in heat. I am not here to cause trouble either."

Sam looks back at Dean and gasps. "What? Dean?"

Dean gasps as well. He is most certainly not in heat. He shakes his head.

Sam glares back at the man.

"I mean he was in heat when I first came across you two. It was compelling at first, but then I realized something. You were protecting him as your mate, but you are not his mate." The man speaks slowly, using a low gravelly voice.

Sam gulps, "Are you challenging me?"

"No no, that's not the purpose of me defending this territory. I am not a strong hereditary alpha. My family has produced a long line of betas and I'm the first in generations. I was not conditioned from birth to this role and am still learning. I was just intrigued by the scent, it spoke to me and I had to find the one producing it. I have tracked you for months, you never smelt me before on purpose, but he is getting stronger. Is he unmated?"

Sam looks to his brother and back to the man and nods. "He is my brother."

"What are your names?" He tilts his head slightly.

Sam doesn't sense hostility or danger. "I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean." He takes a slow step closer and waits.

Dean stirs at the movement and watches the alpha from around Sam's legs.

"My name is Castiel. I promise to behave. Please can I greet Dean face to face?"

The brothers share a look, Dean nods slowly and stands. Sam clears his throat, "Slowly, I will be watching."

Castiel nods, "I would expect nothing less from his brother." He takes a small step closer to Sam and Dean. The omega goes to pull on his jeans and shirt, but Castiel shakes his head no. "Your clothes smell wrong. It confuses the scent."

Dean drops the clothes and hugs himself, wishing this to be over. He knows he can't deny an alpha's request and neither can Sam, especially when the alpha has not done anything threatening.

"Hold out your hand Dean." Sam has researched proper mannerisms for alphas and omegas to greet, but he's very protective and won't let the guy get that close yet.

Dean does as he is told, holding his right hand out palm up for Castiel to smell.

Castiel takes the hand and sniffs, turns his hand over and kisses the knuckles. He waits a second before he moves a step closer and runs his nose up the omega's forearm and kisses the inside of his elbow, than moves in closer still to smell his shoulder. Ettequitte dictates that Dean controls this encounter, if he feels unsafe or insecure he just pulls his hand back. Castiel knows to stay away from his throat and neck; those are very strong scent areas. He trails his nose across Dean's tanned chest and continues down Dean's left arm and stops at his knuckles, kissing them as well before he steps back and nods to Sam.

Sam was holding his breath during the entire encounter, watching Dean's body language for any minute sign he was uncomfortable.

Castiel returns to his previous position in front of Sam and waits.

Dean leans in close to Sam and whispers something the alpha doesn't hear.

Sam turns back to Castiel and clears his throat. "Dean wants to know…"

Castiel holds his hand up to interrupt Sam. "If Dean wants to know something he can talk for himself, can he not?" He turns his head to Dean, not Sam.

Dean gulps and nods his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

After a minute of silence Dean speaks up. "Do…you…like me?" He rubs his arm nervously. This could be a good thing.

Castiel smiles, "oh yes, very much. You have a very intoxicating aroma. I enjoy your presence greatly."

Dean flushes a deep red at the compliment. He mumbles a half-hearted thanks under his breath.

Castiel takes a step around Sam and grasps Dean's hand gently. "I would very much like to get to know you more, if that's okay with you, Dean?"

Dean nods his head quickly. "Yeah."

"Good to hear. If my lessons have taught me correctly, I need to know of which pack you reside so I may ask your alpha for permission." Castiel looks to both brothers before he notices the tension. "Is that a problem?"

Dean gulps and looks down at his still bare feet. Sam speaks up first, "actually it kinda is. Dean is… well the pack doesn't know he's an omega. He was supposed to be the next alpha… we're letting them think he's a beta. Our dad is the pack leader and it's kind of a disgrace to his name…" Sam rubs the back of his neck.

"Interesting, if he's a 'beta' he still needs a mate, correct?" Sam nods. "Okay then I will be his suitor."

Sam and Dean stare, mouths open in shock. "You mean you'll be his mate?"

Castiel smiles as he pulls Dean into his arms and nuzzles his chest. Dean moans at the action.

"If that reaction is anything to go by I'd say Dean accepts." The man chuckles as he releases Dean.

Dean leans back into the personal space of the alpha, unconsciously.

Sam watches with awe. Dean has the hugest smile on his face. He hasn't seen that look in years. Sam clears his throat, indicating it is time for Castiel to back away.

The dark-haired man complies, walking to the bushes to give the brothers space to talk.

Sam watches the man walk away and whips around to check over Dean for any injuries or marks. There are none. "Dean, what do you think? Can he be your mate?"

Dean closes his eyes, trying to store the smell to memory. He grins and opens his eyes. "Yeah, I think he can be trusted."

Sam nods slowly, "I mean he didn't even go for the neck, which is an act of possession. Maybe he is the solution to our predicament."

Dean nods in agreement, "Plus he smells amazing, fresh rain and pine trees. I'm pretty sure if he didn't leave when he did I wouldn't still be standing."

Sam looks at Dean and over to Castiel, thinking. "But he'll need to get you as a 'beta' from Dad. Do you think he can do it?"

Dean leans to look around Sam and grins as he stands in front of Sam. "Yeah, I think he can do it."

Both brothers are in agreement. Sam turns around and motions for Castiel to come back.

"We have decided that you are a good mate for Dean, but there are stipulations required."

Castiel holds his hand up to interrupt Sam. "I don't mean to be rude but can I hear it from Dean himself?"

Both brothers stare for a moment. Dean clears his throat and steps out behind Sam. "I… would like you to be my mate." Dean nearly chokes on his words, nervous in the presence of such a strong alpha.

Castiel's face breaks into a smile. "Good. Now what are these conditions you spoke of beta Sam?"

It's a clear display of dominance to address an inferior by rank, but Sam doesn't let it deter him. They need this to go smoothly for Dean's reputation in the pack. "Well, alpha, our alpha, our father will not give up Dean, his beta, so easily. You will have to challenge him for Dean, are you prepared for that?"

Castiel nods slowly, taking in the knowledge. "I am okay with that. I will not shame your pack, if I can spare it."

"That's good to hear." Sam sighs, relieved.

It's Castiel's turn to speak of his intentions with Dean. "I feel I must inform you that I have no pack currently though. My father's pack was not very accepting of me. Our alpha, Naomi was not pleased when I sparked as an alpha. She felt threatened by me and propositioned my father. She wanted me to take on a mate and leave the pack. All the pack's omegas were paraded by me. It was demeaning to them and myself."

Dean shifts from one foot to the other and eventually sits down roughly on the ground.

"After I turned down all the female omegas my alpha thought to insult me further by presenting a male omega, Samandriel as a peace offering. I could not believe she would do such a thing to him. He is her son and yet she was willing to give him to me if I would leave. I could not. She got very pissed and kicked me out anyways and threatened if I was ever caught on her lands I'd be killed immediately."

Sam steps back, guarding Dean again.

"I tell you this so you know the situation. I do plan to challenge her, but first I want to find a mate. I am stronger with one, that much I know. Does that change your answer, Dean?"

Dean looks up at Sam then turns to look at Castiel, finally he shakes his head. Castiel holds his hand out, an invitation to Dean to grasp it. Dean does and they walk back into the bush, holding hands. Sam goes to stop them when he realizes Castiel wants to be in wolf form. The dark-haired man shifts and howls as he waits for Dean to shift as well. They nuzzle for a moment before Sam, in his wolf form breaks the sign of affection up and starts running.

Castiel and Dean trail behind, exchanging looks. Castiel sets off first, easily catching Sam. Dean trails behind, still worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I apologize for not getting this up sooner *insert lame excuse* TORCON is crazy busy and I snuck away from a cocktail party with Ty Olson dancing to Daft Punk- Get Lucky, sush don't tell anyone. So far I've made tons of friends, maybe a few long term buddies :-D It's been hard on my anxiety but Keefer is awesome and is CRAZY, so I'm in good hands!**

* * *

When they reach the border of their land they shift to human and walk the rest of the way. Dean accepts the clothing Sam carries with him, that smells of beta, which Castiel doesn't seem overly pleased about but doesn't vocalize any complaints. Sam pulls out a rugged looking phone and calls Ellen for support.

The three men make their way to find John and ask for the right of taking Dean into Castiel's pack. It is uncommon, but not unheard of for an alpha to take a beta from another pack and that's what they are hoping to convey here.

They find John playing with Adam in the courtyard. Ellen pulls up in her old Chevy truck with Jo in the passenger seat. Sam nods to Ellen and whispers to Castiel now is the time.

"John Winchester, I wish to take your son, Dean as my beta." Castiel stands at his full height, conveying as much dominance as one alpha in his position could.

John stops playing with Adam and straightens out to look at who is addressing him. "And who the hell are you?" He glares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I am Castiel Novak and I challenge you for the right." Castiel takes a step towards John.

The entire pack gathers to witness the confrontation. No one has ever challenged John and lived to breathe another day. They all expect this alpha to go down quickly.

"Well challenge accepted! Dean is my beta and son and you won't get him without a fight. I warn you I've never lost a challenge in my life."

"I understand." Castiel undresses from his pants and t-shirt as John strips of his own clothing.

Both alphas shift effortlessly and circle one another. The pack gives them space to fight. Dean huddles behind Jo and Sam, scared to see if Castiel actually does it, too nervous to watch.

John edges left, as does Castiel. They are staring one another down for a solid minute before Cass makes the first move and goes to strike at John's hind leg and tail. He misses and John swings around to bite Castiel's front left leg. Dean cringes when he hears the yelp, not knowing who it came from. Castiel shakes it off and lunges forward catching John surprised, teeth sinking into flesh on his flank. They break apart and circle again. The pack is loudly cheering John on, enjoying the display of testosterone.

Suddenly its turns for Castiel, he gets a good grip on John's hind leg and pulls. It becomes an all out dogfight then. No one can tell who is who anymore, it's all a ball of fur and growling. After hearing an ear-splitting whimper the wolves separate and Castiel shifts back human, chest heaving, mouth in a snarl as blood drips down his chin. John is lying on the ground, in a lump, breathing heavily. Castiel won.

Ellen steps forward and kneels, "pack master."

Quickly the entire pack realizes John lost. This new guy is the alpha. They one by one kneel before him. Sam and Dean do as well.

Castiel looks around at the bent heads and snarls. "I am not your pack master. I did not challenge your alpha for that right. He is still your pack master. I won the right to claim my pack members. I will take Dean and leave."

Sam stands up quickly and shoves Dean into his car and starts the engine up. "Get to the edge of our lands as fast as you can!"

Castiel grabs his clothes and runs for the car as well. He shuts the door and growls. Dean takes off, tires squealing, rubber burning. Dean can hear Castiel breathing heavily still. A phone rings, Dean realizes it's Castiel's. The alpha answers it and talks quickly to the person on the other end. When he hangs up Castiel rolls the window down and yells at Dean to roll his down as well and to drive faster.

Dean has no clue why Castiel is so pissed off. "What's wrong? You won."

Castiel turns his head to look at Dean, his nostrils are flaring. "If you don't drive faster we're going to be in trouble."

Dean asks stupidly, "why?"

Castiel closes his eyes and takes a breath through his mouth, "if we don't make it out of your pack's lands it will get embarrassing for you. You're in heat and I will take you immediately! Now drive!"

Dean gulps as he realizes how hot he feels and disoriented even. Castiel's display of dominance and winning against John pushed Dean into an early heat. "I'm not due for two weeks though."

"Tell yours and my bodies that." Castiel grips the dash with his hand, trying to calm his hormones.

Dean steps on the accelerator, going 80 then 90 miles an hour down the road. Once he crosses the river he slows down and turns to Castiel. "We are out of my land."

"Good," is all Castiel says before the authority in his voice stops Dean from driving. He pulls off the road as fast as he can and barely has the car turned off before he's pulled rather roughly from the confines of the car. Dean feels his back make contact with a tree trunk when he groans.

Castiel is in his personal space in a second flat, mouth nuzzling at his neck, licking and nibbling at the warm flesh. He pulls away for a second to murmur, "God you smell like heaven." He kisses his way up Dean's neck, finding his lips and claiming them as well. Shirts are ripped off in the frenzy, pants are amazingly unbuttoned and pulled down, neither are wearing underwear. The alpha is on his knees before his omega, nuzzling at his hip lovingly. He shoots one quick glance up to Dean to make sure he is okay with this before he takes in the omega's hard cock in his mouth and starts sucking him off. He bobs his head up and down to a good rhythm, wanting Dean to get close. He slides his hand up and around Dean's hip, making his way to Dean's slick entrance. He pushes one finger in slowly, hearing Dean moan loudly, throatily. Castiel adds a second finger quickly, feeling how fast Dean is adjusting. He has three fingers in Dean when he feels Dean's body tense up and orgasm.

Dean is blind-sided by his orgasm, having no real control over holding it back. That's never happened before, he'd always been able to last longer when he was jerking and fingering himself before. His hips jerk as he pumps his release into Castiel's mouth with a dirty moan.

Castiel pulls off, wiping his mouth with a grin. "You taste just as good as you smell."

Dean can only murmur nonsense as he slides down the rough bark and sits with his knees to his chest.

Castiel cradles Dean's head to his chest as he tries to not rut against him in the process.

Dean comes to his senses a minute later when he smells Castiel's arousal still seeping out of his pores. The omega nearly whines when he realizes he has not satisfied his proposed mate or actually mated with him yet.

"Relax Dean. It's okay, we have lots of time. Just sit with me for a minute to recover your strength."

Dean nuzzles in closer to his alpha's chest, placing small kisses over his chest and shoulders. He pushes Castiel to the ground and straddles him. "I'm all recovered and I need you so bad."

Castiel licks his lips in anticipation, "use me Dean."

Dean reaches behind himself and starts to stroke Castiel's still hard cock. Dean is slightly worried if the huge cock will fit inside him, especially if Cass' knot is in comparison to his length. Dean can't think clearly though and is impaling his ass on Cass within seconds. He gasps when the full length slides deep inside him easily. He must really be in heat to take it all effortlessly. Dean rocks his hips forward slightly and moans, arms going weak when he feels his prostate getting hit. "Oh god!" Dean is swearing like a whore in heat as he fucks himself on his mate's hard cock.

Castiel places his hands on Dean's hips and helps him move. When the alpha is close to knotting he screams out a warning to his mate. "Dean, shit!"

Dean's eyes open wide. He's never been knotted before. Does it hurt? Will he bleed? He can't think straight at the moment and whines when he feels a pressure building inside of him. He gasps when it gets more filling.

Castiel pulls Dean down for a slow and passionate kiss as his cock ejaculates inside of Dean, claiming him on the inside as well as the outside. He pulls Dean's face in close and licks up his cheek, growling in Dean's ear, "mine!"

They lie like this for an hour waiting for the knot to recede so they can separate. When Castiel's cock finally softens Dean is sleeping against his chest, nuzzling his neck. The alpha moves Dean to the side as he cleans himself and Dean up. The sun is going to set soon and they have no place to find shelter for the night. Castiel curses the fact he has no pack. He carries a sleeping Dean into the back of the Impala and puts a blanket he finds in the trunk over his mate. He slides in the front seat and lays down contemplating his next move.

* * *

**My apologies to aLoggedInReader if I missed any of your edits, it's been days since you Beta'ed this and I forgot to write the mistakes down or to correct them on the spot, I know bad writer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awakens in the middle of the night, shivering and confused. He remembers Castiel and mating with him but he doesn't wake up with him. He shoots up with a gasp.

Castiel sits up in the front seat to comfort Dean. "It's okay I'm right here. Bad dream, sweetie?" He pulls Dean in for a chaste kiss.

Dean nods as he lets Castiel rub his cheek in Dean's hair, effectively transferring his scent to Dean even more. It makes Dean sigh content and he can't believe just how much he's needed that all this time; An alpha or even a beta nuzzling his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him when he has a bad dream. This is what life should be about.

Castiel moves into the backseat to spoon Dean on the bench.

Dean whispers into the night. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought I was just a 'fuck and dump', which doesn't make sense since you challenged my dad for me, but I was still scared."

"It's perfectly understandable Dean, I was in the front seat to give you more room to stretch out, I did not anticipate you awakening and worrying where I was. Next time I will consider your feelings when I make a decision like that. My apologies."

"Cass, you don't need to apologize to me. I'm just your omega."

"Dean, that is not true. We are partners for life. I will love and protect you with my life and my honour." He rubs his chin in Dean's hair some more as he hums softly. "Tomorrow we get a pack. An alpha is nothing without a pack to command." He kisses Dean's head, "and a mate to adore and protect, and maybe one day have pups with."

Dean's eyes shoot open at that. "What?"

Cass chuckles, "I am not saying now, but in the future it could be an option. Just sleep my love."

Dean's memory is a haze after that, his heat comes back with a vengeance and they moan and pant through two more orgasms each before Dean's temperature finally comes down, indicating his heat to be over.

Castiel calls up Sam to discuss picking up Dean's belongings which his brother has kindly been packing for the past two days. They agree to meet on the south edge of the Winchester pack's territory.

As they arrive at the designated meeting point just off the gravel road Dean's entire body tenses at the sight before him. Sam hasn't come alone, John is there also. The navy blue Charger can be seen as well as their dad's black Chevy truck.

Sam rushes over to the passenger window of the Impala. "I'm sorry Dean. He wouldn't let me drop off your stuff alone, he insisted." He looks ever apologetic.

Castiel nods his understanding, "it's okay Sam. It's a protective thing, any alpha would want to see for themselves."

Sam accepts Castiel's dismissal and walks to his car to unload the boxes.

Dean shudders in the driver's seat. Castiel reaches a hand over and rubs Dean's thigh. "You can do this. Don't let him get too close. Don't let him sniff you. Don't let him intimidate you." Castiel frowns at Dean's expression. "It's not for my benefit I'm telling you this. It's for yours. If he gets close enough to smell me on you or if he sees the bite you will be discovered. And I know that is not what you want, Dean."

"We are mated though, right?" Dean turns his big green eyes to Castiel for reassurance. "He can't keep me from you, right?"

Castiel grins as he responds, "we aren't fully mated but close enough. He will have to kill me to get you back, I promise you that."

"Good," is all Dean says as he pulls the collar of his jacket up around his bitten neck and exits the car to help Sam with his stuff.

They make quick work of putting the boxes in the Impala's trunk and backseat. The entire time John watches from a distance, examining the way his son interacts with his new alpha.

After all the bags are loaded Sam leans in close to Dean and whispers, "I made an appointment for you with Ellen."

Dean groans as he realizes what the appointment is for. "Why'd you do that Sam!"

Castiel reprimands his mate, "Dean, it is best for you to go. I want to make sure you are in good health and I need to speak with Ellen as well, if she is your pack's doctor."

Dean nods, "she is."

"Then it's settled. When is the appointment Sam?"

"Today at three." Sam hands Castiel the card with directions and a phone number.

They thank Sam and head off as soon as they can.

Once the pair is sitting in Ellen's exam room Dean starts getting nervous. What if something is wrong? What if he got injured in the frantic rush of his heat? Tons of random thoughts are racing through his mind when he feels a firm hand squeeze his shoulder. He turns to see Castiel looking into his eyes reassuringly. Dean sighs and nuzzles into Cass' chest, taking in his scent.

Ellen walks into the room at that moment and startles Dean, who nearly jumps out of his chair. "Relax boy, It's just me and I'm not going to tell anyone what I just saw." She winks, "I promise."

Dean chuckles hollowly. They look at one another for a moment before Ellen pats the exam table, pulling the stirrups out for Dean. The omega groans as he trudges to the table and sits on it with his feet in the stirrups. He still feels it's degrading to be examined like this, but he can't really deny that Ellen is being very supportive and reassuring about it the entire time. The exam goes smoothly; Dean is in perfect health, no injuries of any kind, which Castiel is commended on. Dean is pulling his jeans back on when Castiel whispers something in Ellen's ear as she writes her findings down on a chart under Dean's fake name. She stops writing for a second before she looks at Castiel then Dean and points to her office. The two are gone for a few minutes and Dean starts to get nervous something is wrong.

Castiel and Ellen come out of the office looking tense. Castiel brushes off Dean's worried look with a forced smile and a one armed hug.

As they are leaving the office Castiel leans in to kiss Dean's cheek lovingly. "You need a shower and new clothes. I don't like your scent being tainted by the clothes you are wearing."

"Fine Castiel but where do I shower and get new clothes? I have no pack and neither do you." Dean goes to the driver's door but Castiel shakes his head.

"My apartment." Castiel opens the driver's door with a grin.

Dean wants to tell Castiel no one but him and Sam ever drive his car, but he can't. This is his alpha and mate. What he wants is law. He hangs his head in submission. He catches on to what Castiel says and looks at him with surprise. "You have an apartment? Like in the city?"

Castiel nods and chuckles, "yes Dean. I have been disowned by my pack for nearly three years. My belongings stripped from my possession when I was kicked out. I needed a job to pay for food and a place to live, seeing as my family kicked me to the curb, for not complying to the pack master's orders."

Dean just stares at his mate lovingly.

"It's not far inside the city. I just need to swing by my job and talk to my boss. I'll drop you off at the apartment so you can shower and find clothes. Anything in the apartment is yours."

Dean lets Castiel drive his car into the city and stops in front of a small two-story house with a red door. He parks the car and walks up to the front door and unlocks the deadbolt. Inside the living room is immaculate, nothing out of place. Every room is like that; White walls and glass furniture. Castiel shows Dean to the bedroom and then finally the bathroom and where to find fresh towels before he leaves Dean by himself.

Dean finds his way into the closet and smells the dress pants and shirts. They all smell like Castiel and it's heavenly. After ten minutes of snooping around Dean finally strips out of his clothes and turns on the shower. He washes quickly and efficiently. He dresses in boxer shorts and a loose shirt, figuring he's not really planning to leave the apartment for the rest of the day. He takes a stroll around the living room and sits on the couch. He falls asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

*****WARNING*****

**The presence of a kink contained in this chapter. Sounding, claiming. If you are unfamiliar with the term it's a metal bar inserted in the urethrea of a person.**

* * *

Castiel opens the door to the sight of Dean cuddled up on the couch, holding a teddy bear wearing a trenchcoat. He hates having to wake Dean up, but it's kind of necessary. He lifts his mate into his arms and carries him to the bedroom to deposit him on the bed. Dean turns in his sleep and Castiel grins. He reaches his hand out to wake Dean up, gently.

"Dean, I'm back. How was your shower?"

Dean stirs awake slowly and smiles when he sees Castiel leaning over him. "Hmmm, good, thanks for asking." He sits up and stretches. "Get things settled at work?"

Castiel nods curtly. "Yes, I quit. There is just one more thing I need to do before I can challenge my previous alpha."

"What's that Castiel?" Dean looks around the room. He spots a bottle of water and reaches over to grab it. He has the top off and takes a sip.

Castiel looks away from Dean, "officially mark you."

Dean nearly chokes on the water. "What does that mean?"

Castiel pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket to reveal a small syringe. Dean stares at the needle and gulps, terrified. The alpha puts the syringe down on the bed beside Dean and sits on the other side of Dean. "It has probably never been explained to you. I'll try to word it the best I can." He holds both of Dean's hands in his and puts them in Dean's lap. "In the pack I come from we mark our mates a certain way. It's permanent and effective, but also weird and painful. To outsiders it's frowned upon."

Dean looks up scared. "What is it? Tell me, please."

"With male omegas it's called sounding. Simply put, a metal rod is inserted into your erect penis, while it is in you we have sex. It's removed afterwards."

Dean looks close to tears at this point. His voice breaks as he speaks, "is it necessary? You said it's painful."

Castiel leans in, rubbing his nose along Dean's jawline. "It is mostly uncomfortable, but there is pain involved. I will try to be as gentle as I can, I promise."

Dean turns to look at the syringe. Castiel follows his line of sight and picks the needle up. "It's full of lubricate, it's pumped inside to help the insertion. Ellen was not happy when she learned from which pack I am from. She made me swear to inform you of this before I did it. For a beta she is really dominant."

Dean laughs. "That she is. Try growing up with her." Dean and Castiel exchange a thoughtful look. "Okay Castiel, I agree."

"Okay, lie back and we can get started." Castiel removes his clothing as well as Dean's boxer shorts.

Castiel stands at the edge of the bed to gaze upon the beautiful sight of his mate lying naked before his eyes. Dean is toned, tanned even and very strong looking. His emerald green eyes lock onto Castiel's electric sapphire eyes and they know this is how it was meant to be. Deep down they feel the pull to one another. Castiel holds the sound bar and the syringe in his hand as he kneels on the floor between Dean's spread knees.

"Ready?" Castiel looks up to make sure Dean is still on board. He gets a curt nod from his omega who is resting upon his elbows. The alpha takes the protective cover off the needle and squirts a little of the lubricant out, ridding any air bubbles. He takes Dean's limp penis in his hand, massaging the slit before he inserts the hypodermic needle into the slit.

Dean hisses, "that's cold, shit!"

"Sorry, it can't be warmed up. Just try to relax it will be over soon." Castiel rubs Dean's leg comforting him. The small 3.2 millimetre metal cylinder is also lube up and slowly inserted. Dean's face scrunches up at the sensation. It's not really painful, just very weird feeling. Castiel makes sure the entire length is taken in safely before he wraps his lips over his mate's cock and the metal ring to keep it from going deeper. His tongue flicks around the thick weight in his mouth.

Dean's throaty groan gets louder every time the alpha sucks the sound out a little and lets it drop back in. The omega holds off his ear splitting orgasm for a minute before he shoots his release around the sound.

Castiel pulls his lips off Dean's spent cock and holds the come in his mouth as he slowly and carefully removes the sound from Dean. He puts it on the night stand as he drips the come from his mouth onto Dean's naked chest and rubs his fingers in it, holding a finger for Dean to take into his mouth. They kiss very passionately, tongues roaming their mouths. Castiel pumps his rock hard cock furiously, and shoots his release across Dean's chest as well, mixing their scents. Castiel retrieves the sound from the nightstand, rolling it in their mixed semen. He uses his finger to gather up some of the semen, presenting it to Dean. They kiss passionately again as Cass reinserts the sound carefully. He wraps a loose elastic band around the shaft, keeping the sound from being shifted while they mate.

Castiel in his sexual prowess flips Dean with a growl and mounts his mate, pushing into his slick entrance. They are moaning and panting loudly when Castiel pulls Dean flush to his chest and bites his neck, licking his shoulders. He pumps Dean full of his scent, marking him fully. His cock engorges, knotting Dean again. Dean's knees collapse as he feels Castiel inside him. They both lie down on their sides to cuddle through the tie. Castiel nuzzles into Dean, lovingly, whispering, "I love you Dean," as he pulls the elastic band off and removes the metal sound.

They fall asleep spooning.

* * *

In the morning Dean is sore, shuffling from the bed stiffly. He makes for the bathroom to shower and nearly collapses when he puts all his weight on his feet. Castiel rushes to his aid and catches the weak omega in his arms. "Dean, are you sure you're okay?"

Dean tries to brush it off as nothing, acting like his feet were just sluggish when in actuality he can barely move or stand without feeling as if that sound is still in his dick. It's weird and disorienting, that's probably the whole point though, make it feel as if his alpha is there always.

While Dean fumbles around in the shower attempting to clean himself Castiel makes him breakfast complete with pancakes and bacon. They eat, both nearly devouring the food. Screwing as much as they have is exhausting. After refueling on the essentials they spend the day in bed, talking.

Castiel asks any question he can think of and Dean does the same.

When Castiel asks Dean about his first heat Dean is hesitant to tell that story, but this is his mate. He won't laugh at him. Dean keeps telling himself that before he starts.

"It happened just before my eighteenth birthday I was hanging out with a bunch of guys from my high school when it hit. Sam got me away from them before they knew what was happening. Once we figured out what was wrong Sam drove me to a cave we used to play in when we were pups on our land. I was screaming, I was too damn hot and I needed to cool down the entire way according to Sam. He dropped my hysterical ass off and booked it to the city. He was back in under an hour, holding a grey plastic bag. He pulled the biggest god damn dildo I've ever seen in my life out of a package and tossed it to me. I screamed at him he must be fricken mental if he thought I would ever use that thing." Dean laughs as he looks out the window. "At first I just jerked off a few times. It seemed to keep me calm for an hour or two. But after five hours of constantly feeling like my skin was on fire, unable to wear clothes because the fabric added to my body temperature I finally picked that stupid dildo up and actually looked at it. It really was massive. Sam left me the bag of sex toys he bought. Inside was water-based lubricant for masturbating, an oddly shaped anal probe and a long vibrator." Dean looks at his hands, rubbing them nervously down his pant legs. "It was so humiliating. I was so horny that I could take the vibrator immediately, the probe was more satisfying, but ultimately the massive dildo was what got me through it. Three days I spent in that cave, riding a ten inch dildo with the vibrator on high massaging my balls. I didn't even know my body could produce that much lubricant or semen. Sam came to check on me every few hours during the day, bringing me food and water. He kept the pack away as much as he could, without drawing attention to my absence.

It was not the most honourable time in my teenage years. Since then I have been on suppressants and the minor heats I suffer I spend locked in my room with loud music blaring as I rode that dildo like my life depended on it."

Castiel holds Dean's head in his lap, fingers stroking through his mate's hair, massaging the scalp, essentially grooming him. "Three years ago you say?"

Dean nods his head with a sad smile. "Longest three years of my life."

"Was it by chance near Deerborn Lake?" Castiel has to look away when he asks.

"Yes, actually it was a mile from the falls. Why?" Dean lifts his head, twisting his body to look at Castiel.

"I spent my time near there when I was kicked out of my pack. It was usually quiet and remote enough to not be bothered by human hunters." Castiel narrows his eyes, trying to remember that time of the year. He did like sunbathing on the top of the rocks by the waterfall edge.

"You mean…" Dean sits up fully to hug himself. "You were the reason I first went into heat all those years ago? Like I caught your scent and it drove my body into a frenzy?" Dean can't stop the full body shudder he feels.

"It is possible. I was not aware of it and I never would have wanted such a devastating physical response for such a young wolf. I am sorry if I am the cause." Castiel brushes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dean's neck, humming softly an old lullaby his older brothers would sing to him to get him to sleep.

"It's not that bad. I mean I found you in the end, right? Three years felt like a lifetime waiting for you to find me though. I feel complete when we are together, does that make me sound all chick-flicky?"

"Not at all Dean, I feel similar also. I do wish we met earlier. I feel as if our lives are just beginning now. We have more than one hundred years together. In comparison three years is minimal." He pulls Dean in for a strong embrace, kissing the omega deeply, tongues brushing over teeth and gums, exploring new crevices on each swipe.

* * *

**Okay Next chapter is the showdown to top all others! *Sings "It's the final countdown!"***


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's the final countdown!**_

**My apologies for the delay of posting this chapter, it just didn't seem to flow well and I give up trying to edit it. And I suck at fights.**

**I would like to thank my awesome Beta-reader aLoggedInReader, who has been helping me.**

* * *

Castiel and Dean start their day as best they can, a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon, Dean does love his bacon, and sausage. They get into the car with Dean's boxes still loaded in the backseat and trunk and set off through town, in the same direction of Dean's old pack territory. As it turns out the two packs border along a stream up in the hills. Dean never went near this border though, he knew from stories that Castiel's pack was very aggressive and territorial if you were on their land.

Castiel has had three years to study the wolf rotation Naomi uses for defending her perimeter. He knows when they change shifts and who is more likely to neglect their perimeter checks. He uses this useful information to infiltrate his pack territory and gets within sight of the pack compound before being ambushed by sentries.

"I, Castiel, am here to formally challenge your alpha in combat for the right to lead."

The tawny wolf takes one look at her prisoner and knows. Naomi has been very rigid about intruders and this name is very high on the list. She howls immediately and turns to make sure Castiel and an unfamiliar wolf are instantly surrounded by her fellow pack members as she leads the rogue alpha into the compound to fulfil his challenge. Both men transform back into their human forms for this talk.

Naomi wears a smug look on her face as she exits the main building to address this nuisance, not feeling Castiel is a threat, but still keeping her guard up. The unknown wolf is what wipes the expression from her face. If that is Castiel's mate she has underestimated the young alpha. The smaller wolf is obviously a male, so he's either Cass' beta and the wolf has started his own pack, which does make them a threat, but not a very big one or it's his omega and that makes Castiel twice as strong. A mated alpha has a powerful connection; they are sometimes known to gather strength from their mate even. So if the two males are in fact bonded and mated she knows she must not falter or she'll lose her pack and her life.

She addresses the tall alpha with disdain, "Castiel, long time no see and when I say that I'm referring to the fact you were never to step foot or paw on this land or risk death."

"Naomi," he nods his head to the female alpha with a glare. "Three years, oh how I've missed the warmth of your conversations."

The two alphas stare one another down for a solid minute. Dean stands just slightly to the left of Castiel, away from Naomi.

"I formally challenge you as alpha, what do you say to that?"

The blonde woman snickers and chuckles quietly to herself, "Oh Castiel, you are still so naïve, how in the world do you think you can take me on and live?"

Castiel squares his shoulders as he makes sure to keep his chin as least level, so as not to show any submission. His body language is on edge, he suspects she has some code word of phrase to signal an attack, but has no proof and thinks perhaps he should have left Dean in the car, but the omega down right refused to be physically separated from Castiel so soon after the actual claiming.

"If you're willing to risk his life, go for it, pup." She transforms with a snarl as Dean steps back anticipating Castiel to go into his wolf form as well, to begin the final showdown.

Dean's worried for Castiel, but he knows not to show any weakness in the face of your enemy so he keeps a poker face as he watches from the sidlines.

The brown wolf lunges at the large grey wolf, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Cass knows enough to protect his neck as he rears up on his hind legs. Naomi also rears up. The two alpha wolves growl and snarl, teeth nipping at each other. The smaller brown wolf goes for the neck, clamping down on the grey wolf's jugular. She thinks she is winning when Cass gets her teeth unclamped with a body roll, feet pushing her away as he takes them both down the hill. They separate long enough for Cass to get to his feet and jump on Naomi, paws on either side of his smaller body. He lets out a huge howl just before he goes for her neck, ripping her bottom jaw from her skull in triumph.

After Castiel wins the challenge against Naomi, effectively killing her in the process the entire pack kneels before him.

Michael, Castiel's older brother is the first to exclaim him their new pack master. Immediately afterwards each member proclaims him their alpha.

Castiel is panting, chest heaving with the exertion required to win. Dean runs up to Castiel to check him for wounds, there are a few.

Michael and Gabriel, another of Castiel's older brothers approach him cautiously, "alpha what are your orders?"

"Samandriel, where is he? I have not seen him here." Castiel allows Dean to wash his wounds with a cloth as he speaks.

Gabriel crosses his arms and points behind him with his head, "he is in the stables."

"What? Why?" Castiel's voice rises, the authority booming.

"Naomi deemed male omegas to be nothing more than cattle and housed him with the horses, alpha."

"Bring him to me now!"

"Yes Castiel." Michael turns and walks off to retrieve Samandriel.

Five minutes later the young man is standing before Castiel and Dean, dressed in torn shorts, no shirt and a thick leather collar around his neck. He immediately kneels and proclaims Castiel his alpha as well.

"Yes, yes, get up Samandriel." Castiel commands with a wave of his wrist.

The man complies and takes a step closer to the alpha, head down, eyes to the ground. Castiel bursts forward suddenly, scaring Samandriel. The young man holds his hand out to allow the alpha to smell him.

Castiel doesn't take the hand as ettiquette dictates he instead surges forward and rips the collar off, flinging it to the ground with a snarl. "This is unacceptable. Omegas are not to be treated like this."

Samandriel cowers, knees shaking from the authority in Castiel's voice. Castiel takes a step back when he sees the look of fear in his old friend's eyes. "Dean?"

Dean steps forward as commanded, "Yes Castiel."

"Please take Samandriel here to my room and have him bathed and dressed properly. I wish to speak with him in private. He will not feel as threatened by you."

"Yes Castiel," he nods, looking down, "As you wish alpha."

"Dismissed." Castiel watches as Dean takes Samandriel by the hand and leads him to the main house to be washed.

Gabriel and Michael stand by the archway. "Gabriel, I want you to gather the pack, the entire pack, pups included. Meet in the courtyard, you have three hours. Go!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it Cassy!" Gabriel jumps, faking saluting his brother.

"Michael, you are to hand in a full pack roster, I want the name, birthdate and rank of each and every member of this pack on my desk by week's end."

"Yes pack master." He glares at his younger brother, but nods and walks off as well.

Castiel strolls up the steps to his new office to look over the finances and boring pack accounts. He gives Dean an hour to get Samandriel cleaned up before he enters his room. The man he sees standing before him this time is a strong young man with blonde hair and large blue doe eyes. It's what he expects to see, not the filthy and broken looking man from before.

Samandriel bows his head in submission, "alpha."

"Samandriel, come sit down. Let us talk. I want you to tell me what happened when I left. I know I can trust you to tell me the truth and not the pack line as Gabriel and Michael will obviously spew."

They talk for a solid hour. Dean listens in while sitting close to Castiel. What they hear from Samandriel is appalling. Naomi went on a rampage and sent her own son to be the pack whore. It's difficult to tell who is more shocked Dean or Castiel.

Samandriel is given a room to recover and sleep in down the hall from the alpha and his mate.

Castiel and Dean walk down the staircase to the courtyard for Castiel to address his new pack officially. "I am your new alpha, Castiel. Many of you will remember me from before. I am Chuck's son. I have made several appalling discoveries. From this moment forward anyone I find disrespecting an omega in this pack will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Anyone who is not onboard with this new law is shown the door. I will not tolerate it. Do I make myself clear?" Castiel watches the facial expressions of his pack, looking for members that are showing distaste at the law. He notes each one to tell Gabriel for later. He also has the account of events from Samandriel. He recites a few more new laws he is implementing and calls the meeting to an end with stating that no pack member may leave the heaven territory until he says so. He doesn't want a member to tell Dean's pack about his position just yet. Dean and him will confront John in a few days, after his pack is in order once more.

It turns out not all the pack was accepting of Naomi's rules, only the ones closest and loyalist to her abused Samandriel and the other omegas. Each of these members is called into Castiel's office separately and given the option to leave the pack, never to return. Not a single one agrees to leave quietly, by the end of the day there are six dead betas' bodies to be disposed of and Castiel needs to have his office cleaned. He learned his lesson; a defiant member is a danger and best dealt with. Uriel and Zachariah have their throats ripped out. Ion, Esper and Nathaniel are missing their heads entirely and Raphael is missing his heart and his left arm by the time Dean gets Castiel to back down.

By the end of the week the pack roster is on Castiel's desk as commanded. He restructures the pack as he sees fit and calls in each unmated omega listed to talk to them. Many he remembers having paraded by him, a few have just come into maturity. At the end of each busy day he feels exhausted and can't wait to see his bed. Dean makes sure that after a certain time no one disturbs them in their room. Mostly Dean just moans loudly during sex, giving the entire pack nightmares and Cass loves Dean and wouldn't want him any other way.

* * *

**This is not the end so do not fret.**


End file.
